


and i know it makes you nervous

by orphan_account



Series: blossoms of a rebellion, marked by a false god's grave [2]
Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jun & Tatsuya are Akira's parents, M/M, i love my juice box man, shshsh i know thats a character from p5r, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wake up, and smell the coffeeis your cup half full or empty?when we talk, you say it softlybut i love it when youre awfully quiet





	and i know it makes you nervous

**Author's Note:**

> this was gonna be longer oops

On the train ride to go and see his son, Jun Kurosu stares blankly at the floor, seeming to be in another dissociative state. He is vaguely aware opf the loose grip he has on his phone, which buzzes, and the gentle hand that Tatsuya has on his shoulder. Other than that, he can’t feel much, can’t think properly and barely registers when the train stops into the subway. Tatsuya gently tugs on his hand and nudges him, which makes him blink and open his mouth to question it. He doesn’t, instead stands up and, with one hand, lightly brushes off the black floral-patterned dress that Lisa had recently gotten him.

It’s a nice gift and he enjoys it. He should thank her more properly on her birthday this year. He turns his phone on and quickly glances at the directions that Akira had given him to a café called LeBlanc, which is tucked away in the back alleyway. He smiles at Tatsuya and they make their way in.

* * *

For whatever odd reason, Akira is okay going to the counselor at Shujin academy. The counselor is nice, if not a bit weird with the scattered juice boxes and bad sense in footwear – seriously? Who wears sandals? – but Akira likes him. Takuto Maruki joined Shujin academy after the Kamoshida incident, and Akira vaguely hears Takemi talk about him fondly sometimes. Who would’ve thought the two were friends in high school and kept up with each other to this day?

He’s sure that, even if Takuto wasn’t a confidant of his, that the man would be nice anyways.

He rubs the back of his neck when the counselor asks how he is with a pleasant smile on his face. It doesn’t put Akira off. It’s relaxing and almost a comfort, actually.

“I’m good,” Akira finds that his answer is truthful. “My dad is visiting, and it’s weird – because, yeah, we talk a lot but he’s . . .” he pauses and tries to word this the right way. “Busy. I haven’t seen him in person since a break from the last school semester.”

It’s fine, because Jun ropes Tatsuya into video chatting once or twice every week, which is a comfort to him, because they’ve been surprisingly supportive and haven’t turned him away because of the probation thing. Not like Akira ever thought that they would, but he sometimes felt like he was causing a bit more trouble than what he was worth.

(He felt bad because he was still fully aware of the anxiety attacks and traumatic memories, especially because it was his own parents, but Akira never asked either of them about it. He just supported and didn’t ask questions, even though he desperately wanted to.)

He continued to talk to Takuto, feeling comfortable. Shortly after his farewells, he felt his confidant rank go up just slightly.

* * *

Akira did, however, walk into LeBlanc – with the usual team – with Sojiro talking to his dads. Though it was more talking between Jun and Sojiro, with the occasional little input with Tatsuya.

* * *

They stayed for a few days, residing in the hotel nearby, despite Sojiro’s offer to house them.

* * *

Jun stopped as soon as he heard the words coming up from the attic and he held his breathe upon hearing his son and the cat that he swore he had heard talking, but that nobody had actually gave any attention to.

_“I can sense other Persona-users, Akira.”_

_“I know, Morgana.”_

_“Do you . . . think your parents are . . . ?”_

A soft laugh that Jun had to strain slightly to even hear it.  
_“I hope not.”_

* * *

A bit after he left back to Sumaru, he sent Akira a text.

> **ME:** Hey, can we talk for a bit? I know Tatsuya and I just left, but it's important. I promise you're not in trouble or anything.

All he could do now was hope that Akira was being responsible and safe until he got a reply.


End file.
